3 Days
by Marioluver
Summary: When Yuna is kidnapped Tidus wakes up to find himself chained to everyones favorite guardian, Auron. with only three days to escape the via purifico and rescue Yuna time is short. Will they escape the trials in time? And how is Tidus going to cope with his attraction to a certain guardian? RATING CHANGE! VERY VERY LIGHT M!
1. Chapter 1-2

**HI PEOPLE!**

**Okay annoying greeting over with, this is my first romance fic and I hope I get some likes on this thing. Anyway this is Tidus/Auron but I'm keeping things rated T for some language and maybe a kiss or two here and there… There's some Tidus/Seymour in there too, but before you run away screaming its only on Seymour's part.**

**Warnings: um… minor swearing, (Yaoi?) and an extremely irritated Auron.**

**(this is a compiled version.)**

The cage in which Tidus and Auron sat in was cold and dark. It was suspended form the ceiling by a heavy chain away from the bridge that was the floor. Underneath them looked like an endless chasm, a pit with no end.

Tidus couldn't take the cold silence anymore and it was really starting to piss him off so he jumped up onto the cage ledge and started shaking the bars. "LET ME OUTTA HERE!" his shouting echoed through the empty hall.

A low calm voice rang through the silence, recognized as Aurons. "Sit down and wait." The quiet words did nothing to ease his irritation. Angrily he slid down the bars of the cage until he was sitting cross-legged on the iron floor. Silence reigned. "Auron."

"hn." Came the quiet reply. "Why does Sin always come back?"

There was no answer for so long that Tidus thought Auron was beginning to ignore him. "The spiral of death. Sin, the bringer of death, Summoners die to kill sin, and people die because of sin…."

Tidus listened to the explanation, or tried to, anyways. He was distracted by the other man in the cage with him. How could he be so stupid as to fall in love with his guardian! It's not like Auron liked him back, I mean he put freaking food on the table for me the last ten years! Usually it was easier to put Auron out of his mind, but being stuck in this small space with him was driving him insane! Besides Auron would kill him if he knew how much he wanted to-

"Are you even paying attention?"

Tidus's mind shot back to reality. What was it that Auron was saying?

"Heh…sorry…" his face was self-decrepitating.

Auron sighed. "Just like your father…"

Steps echoed down the hall, the shadows parting to reveal Maester kinoc.

"You have been summoned by Maester Seymour. We will escort you there."

"The hell I will!" Tidus was on his feet glaring daggers at Kinoc.

Auron sighed again. Why did the brat have to make things so difficult all the time. He was about to tell Tidus to shut up when a small dart hit him in the neck. He saw a similar sight on Tidus's neck as well, while inky blackness started licking at the edge of his vision.

Collapsed on the ground, shrouded by blackness the last thing he heard was Kinoc's laughter.

"The Maester will see you now."

The damn fuzziness just wouldn't go away. Tidus's head felt like it was filled with cotton. He lay there trying not to vomit and waiting for the world to stop spinning. Eventually Tidus opened his eyes a little bit. He was in some kind of stone room, maybe a dungeon? There was red curtains covering the windows, blocking the daylight and tidus realized he was in some kind of bedroom. The bed he lay on top of was a deep crimson red and billowy streams of red fabric hung from the ceiling to the floor above the bed. A sweet scent permeated the air.

It was a few minutes before he realized he was not alone... a gasp escaped his lips as he realized who lay next to him. Auron.

Tidus scrambled backwards and would have fallen off the bed had something prevented him. This something was connected to his wrist, a handcuff. Tidus's eyes trailed across the bed following silver chain on crimson silk connecting to Auron's wrist. His usual red coat was missing, leaving him in his sleeveless armor. His eyes continued up the arm following the muscles of his chest to his throat, continuing on to the face. The eyes were closed. One scarred and one in sleep. A stubble lined the man's cheeks and lips and the skin was tanned. His eyes drifted lower to the curve of the neck, and shoulders, then trailing his eyes back to his guardians face. The eye was open, deep hazel eyes staring back. Auron was was awake.

Tidus blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. "I-I uh… well- um… hi." He scooted backwards to give the man some space, and in doing so almost succeeding in falling off the bed from the second time. He was stopped this time not by the chain, but the older man's hand.

Tidus blushed harder, but Auron didn't even seem to notice this. He was too busy scanning the room and taking stock of injuries and supplies. His face turned in disgust as he looked at the violent shade of the curtains and the crimson bed.

Tidus swallowed. He had not seen his guardian without his red coat since he was a child, and only then once or twice. "So what now?" Tidus's voice seared through the silence causing both of them to wince slightly.

"Good question. I'm glad you asked that Son of Jecht." Both Tidus and Auron turned their heads at the source of the voice. "Where's Yuna! If you've hurt her I'm gonna kill you Seymour!"

Attempting to lunge at Seymour was a bad idea. When he did the chain that was connected to auron was connected to the bed by a strange lock, similar to a puzzle, which just yanked him back.

"Calm yourself son of Jecht. Yuna is fine, although not for long. Tell me Son of Jecht, do you know where you are?"

All Tidus could do was glare.

"Obviously not. You are in the Via Purifico. There are three trials to complete. If you pass through these three trials you can find lady Yuna and escape. If not she will die. The execution is set for three days from now. I wish you the best of luck Son of Jecht." Tidus Glared at Seymour's back, wanting to rip him a new one and out of the corner of his eye caught Auron studying the lock.

" a puzzle… hmph."

"Great. A puzzle, one thing I'm bad at. Hey wait a second! This is al bhed! And the yevonite word for machine?"

"Can you solve it?" the man was In a surly mood, not that he could blame him.

"I think so."

Tidus took the lock and examined it. This looked like one of the locks on his school lockers. Instead of numbers though it had letters. Using the letters Rikku and Rin had taught him he spelled out the word machina in Al Bhed. Giving a gentle tug the lock pulled free.

Tossing the lock to the other side of the room tidus stood to get out of bed, cautiously following Auron to make sure neither of them tugged the chain. This was a small victory though, as they had no weapons, no items, were chained together and still had to go through the Via purifico to rescue Yuna.

"Great."

**i know this is a little different from how the story was before, but i wasn't happy with how short the chappies are so i ran a small compilation of chapters 1-2 with some editing and corrections. i'm also going to do the same with chapters 3-4 and 6-7 and so on when they are up.**


	2. Chapter 3

**3Days chapter 3**

**Hi there! its been so long since my last post. It's difficult to post during the summer so I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you to those that posted and I hope you enjoy reading on. ****J**

**P.S. im considering making a more adult edition (+M) of this fiction containing more graphic language and situations. If you would be interested in reading this kind of fiction let me know. Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: swearing, Yaoi, shirtless Tidus, and nuts.**

**I do not own. If I did Tidus would be shirtless ALL the time ****J**

Life had it out for him. Tidus was sure of that. The Via Purifico was swarming with monsters and they were weaponless, save for an iron curtain rod that Auron was using as a spear. The Via Purifico was cold and damp, plastering Tidus's hair to his head enhancing the chilly drafts across his skin. He wished he had his shirt. But like Aurons Robe it seemed to have vanished. Great.

On top of that he was worried about Yuna and the others. As long as the others were together they'd be fine, But Tidus wasn't sure he'd even make it out of here alive. While they were chained together Tidus could not kick and whatever attack Auron could do, would be next to useless against the fiends. Chained together there just wasn't enough space to do anything but flee. They continued running through the dark hallways, the only light coming from the glowing Yevonite symbols along the walls.

Tidus struggled to hold back a gasp. There. Were. Bodies. On. The. Floor. Cracked skulls and shattered bones littered the cavernous floor. Sure he had seen the bodies during the operation at Mushroom Rock, but this felt different. At the operation the bodies were more lifelike, like there was still a chance. Not to mention the adrenaline rushing through his system at the time. But this was… cold. For the first time Tidus wondered if it was possible to escape, his mind had filled with doubt. As if to sense said doubt, a warm hand closed over his shoulder. "We will find them, it is our duty as guardians to protect the summoner."

While the words were impersonal Tidus had understood what he actually meant. He took this to mean 'hush, we will escape. We will find them again. Do not worry.' His words were reinforced when Auron pulled him over to a corpse. It's flesh had long been pulled away, leaving milky white bone in it's stead. Parts of the legs and feet were torn off, possibly by fiends, but it was not the desecration of the corpse Auron was interested in. it was the gleaming longsword impaling it's ribcage.

With a strong steady pull, Auron pulled the blade out of the skeleton's chest. Tidus watched as Auron examined the blade. It was unremarkable, the same kind of blade used in operation Mi'ihen. Sturdy wooden and leather handle and an iron blade, overlaid with steel. Rather heavy, but balanced, with a good swing to it. "We will break these chains. Come."

Once again Tidus was struck by the tone in Auron's voice. In 10 years he hadn't. a baritone, seeming rather cold at first, but while paying close attention had a warm quality hidden to those not looking.

"alright"

Auron led him to a nearby rock. It was harder to see through the darkness and tripped over something hard. ''Owww…"

Looking closely at it he realised it was a second sword. Its blade was rusty and chipped, but otherwise it was in good condition. Not as nearly as fine as Auron's though. He heard a chuckle behind him. "Very funny Auron. Why don't you do something useful like, I don't know… cutting these chains?"

Another laugh. Tidus sighed. There was just no understanding the man. He yanked the sword out of the ground and let the man continue leading him over to the rock. "Don't fall."

Tidus said nothing, thinking that a dignified silence would be best. This merely inspired yet another chuckle.

Finally they reached the rock. Auron lay his chained hand on one side of the rock while Tidus lay his hand on the other side. Even with a short distance between them he could see the differences between the two hands. His hands looked strong and rough, from the few times Auron had touched Tidus his grip would be firm, and his fingers were long and callused from years of using his katana. The back of the hand was tanned and muscled, tapering to a strangely delicate wrist and flaring to his arm.

He wanted to feel those hands on him. Running across his back, pulling him closer, carding through his hair, massaging his chest and reaching below his waistline into his pants getting closer to his-

Tidus pulled his mind away from that thought. He did NOT want an erection now. Not with the way he was clothed. A pair of shorts could only cover up so much. He could feel the stirring in his groin and tried to concentrate on something else.

So focused on his thoughts was he that he did not see the flash of the blade slicing through the air, nor the sound of iron on steel. Or the fact that Auron had pulled away from him, chain dangling from his wrist. Looking down he noticed the chain dangling from his wrist.

He was free. He felt strangely bereft at the situation. He watched Auron walk away to the door illuminated by a hole in the ceiling, where light from symbols shone in. hefting the blade onto his shoulder he ran to Auron. 'I'm coming, Yuna.'

**HELLO YELLO! :D**

**Thank you for reading everyone. I probably won't have the next chapter out until august. Sry. But I get to go to camp. YAY! and thank you to the reviewers out there. BTW: I got a PM flame. If I get one I will publicly post it and crack funny and humiliating jokes at it. If it is constructive though (not: this it shit, go die, etc) I thank you for your support. **

**My Awesome Reviewers:**

**WindBeneathMyWings0000**

**diaclover269**

**I am out of cookie comments. so imagine something witty and random on this chapter that will get me reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 4

**so i got about 150 visitors on this story and about 2 reviews. something is seriously wrong here. am i just a bad writer, or is fandom always this hard? **

**anyway, I do not own, warnings for swearing, yaoi (mebbe) and well... i think that's it, really...**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4: memories/the first seal**

Auron kept a close eye on the blonde teenager in front of him. he didn't want said teen to be eaten or killed, considering the hell he went through to get him this far in life. the kid was laughable really, wherever he would go, whatever he would do trouble would find him,sure as the light of day. as a kid he'd go play in the surf and wind up drifting out to sea, or go out looking for fiends, once when he was twelve he literally got chased up a tree by a dingo. one of these days Tidus would give him a heart attack.

at first Tidus was an obligation to Auron, because of the promise to his friend Jecht, soon that obligation changed into a fondness that was more familial in nature.

As Tidus grew older his penchant for trouble didn't diminish either. Maybe he was getting old, thinking about the past all too often.

_When Tidus was ten Auron had sent him the the Cornerstore for milk and he didn't return for hours. when he did return all he had was a scruffy, ugly old alley cat and a smile, and to top it off he had forgotten what he had went out for in the first. the cat was bigger then any tabby he had ever seen. it had a scratched face and a frightening look.  
_

_irritated about him being gone so long and worried Auron had told him off and attempted pull the furry monster away from Tidus. Almost mad with worry he was unaware of how terrifying he looked._

_Tidus clung to the cat for dear life pleading to keep him. A stinging pain pulled Auron from his angry haze. The bloody cat had scratched him!_  
_Then he had noticed Tidus. the boy was crouched over the cat wrapping it in his arms, shivering. Anger forgotten he pulled away from Tidus and crouched in front of him. holding out his hand Auron places two fingers on the boys chin and pulled it up. Blue eyes met brown.  
_

_Tidus's eyes were red rimmed, tears spilling from those sparkling blue eyes to streak down soft cheeks and fall onto the wooden porch below. the only sound he made was a soft plea. "please don't throw him away...don't...please, Auron..." his quiet sobs were the only other sound made.  
_

_"Tidus, I want you to look at me." he could feel the weight of the boys gaze on his face, could sense the boys pain. in that moment he had made his decision._

_"If you want to keep this cat it will be your responsibility. you must feed it, clean up after it and make sure it stays healthy-"  
_

_his arms were full of a beaming Tidus, arms wrapped around his neck. the awkward movement jostled his sunglasses which fell down onto the wooden porch below. Auron smiled.  
_

_It had been an interesting night. Auron had insisted that the filthy animal needed a bath so afterword there was water all over the floor, splashed onto the walls and naturally, to complete the theme; Tidus.  
_

_Auron though having complained about having a mangy stray shedding everywhere, couldn't help but smile when he saw Tidus haul the large tabby up into his arms and carry him off to the living room.  
_

_That night Auron crept into Tidus's room to make sure he was asleep. the first thing he noticed was a furry monstrosity curled up inside sleeping Tidus's arms, yellow eyes staring at him. Auron realized something then, that in saving this stray he had found a protector. someone to watch out for Tidus, a guardian.  
_

_Auron never regretted letting Tidus keep the cat, it was extremely loyal to him. Even years later when Tidus would go to Blitzball Training it would wait there on the porch for him to return. it slept in his bed and followed him around the house. it would seem that the cat grew fond of him too.  
_

_it may have just been a cat but Auron could tell that Tidus missed him. It kept him company for so long, but was left in Zanarkand when Sin attacked._

Auron was jolted out of his memories by a powerful push, from the ground he saw Tidus scramble up and dodge the fatal blow, only succeeding due to the blitzer's quick reflexes. jumping up Auron took quick stock of the area. they were in a large circular room, with stone walls, and the only light provided by the glowing Yevonite symbols on the walls providing relatively decent light into the room. their quarry was known as a Defender. a large stone giant originally used to raze villages who defied Yevon they were frowned upon in the battlefield as they were unable to distinguish friend from foe. they were uncontrollable and were known to destroy whole armies.

The machina was attacking Tidus swinging its arms wildly and Tidus was barely able to evade. they had traveled this maze for far too long and exhaustion was catching up with them. rushing over just in time Auron was able to block the fatal blow to to Tidus with his sword. "Behind him Tidus!" understanding immediately they switched into a pincer position. one person on each side of the Machina. When the defender attacked Tidus, Auron struck the rear, and Tidus did likewise.

the battle went on for a while. they both knew, one hit and game over. Aurons luck didn't hold out. The machina went berserk, finally landing a shot against Tidus sending him flying into the wall. with a hard thud his body hit the damp stone floor for all the world looking as if he was dead.

"TIDUS!"

There was no to. 'oh god no, please no, not him...' a red haze burned into his vision. this _thing _had dared to hurt Tidus, HIS Tidus! "DIE!"

with an inhuman scream he jumped up stabbing his blade through the machina's back.

The pieces of the Defender broke apart, and the Yevonite symbols on it flickered away. The Defender was dead.

Auron barely noticed, he was already at Tidus's body turning him over and checking his pulse. he was alive 'thank god...'

his pulse was strong and steady and seemed to be in good shape other then being unconscious. suddenly the weight of what could have happened crushed him and sat down next to Tidus.

a low moan drew his gaze to Tidus. more then ever he wished he had his coat and collar.

It was wrong, he knew it. he was at least 20 years older than him. but he wanted to so much. when he thought that Tidus might be dead all he felt was the urge to kill, then afterwards... fear.

he was asleep, wasn't he? could he do it? Auron tried thinking with his head instead of what was in his pants. 'He would never speak to me agian, he'd hate me...' Another low moan reached his ears.

'screw it.'

His lips pressed on Tidus's body, crouching over the teen, one hand on his shoulder the other cupping his cheek. Auron was lost in the scents of the ocean and beaches, too lost in the sensations to notice the blue eyes flaring open in surprise then lazily closing, to lost to notice the arm curling around the small of his back, too lost to realize he was being pulled closer.

lost in a haze he wondered if he was dreaming, It was almost as if Tidus was responding, it was a good feeling. then he realised, something was pressing into his back, pulling him closer. he attempted to pull back and indeed Tidus was awake, staring into his eyes with a half-lidded stare. he attempted to pull away agian only to be stilled by a tanned wrist and a murmured request.

"No...please stay, Auron..."

Auron froze for a moment then settled down beside him. they needed to rest, plus he needed to think about what to do now.

Tidus curled his body into Aurons, immediately almost falling asleep. it was silent for a while then a quiet sound penetrated the silence.

"Thank you, Auron..."

**This was a bitch to write. as fanfics and my friends laptop are out to drive me insane i had to write the entire fic 3 times AFTER SAVING! dont say i dont love you. so yeah this is ch4 hope you like the (hopefully) tastefully done chemistry, and the story so far. and people: if you read the fic then review! if you liked it then let me know. that way i know my work isn't bad. just let me know if you liked it or not. hopefully next chappie is along in 2-3 weeks BYE :)**


	4. Chapter 5

3 days chapter 4

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! pay attention to the authors notes at the bottom of the chapter. it concerns a rating change next chapter and so on.**

People milled around the party, laughing and smiling. Looking around I saw that I was in besaid. People were drinking and dancing and generally having a good time. A man pulled me over, handing me a drink. "Cum Celebrate wi' us boy, for it's no' everyday that sin is dead!

Taking the glass of whisky and execrating myself from his drunken embrace I looked for Yuna. The multitude of people there made it difficult to see but eventually I found her. She was leaning on one of the temple pillars away from the party and shrouded in shadow.

I started to wade my way through the crowds of dancing people. 'Yuna!" I called out as I drew closer. Her head was bowed and her shoulders slumped, hair covering what I could see of her face.

"You left me…"

Stepping closer the party vanished behind me, sky streaking to black and floor turning to stone. A torch beside me provided the only light in the area. The air was suddenly musty and cold. Something was wrong, a sense of dread and fear clenched onto my heart. The glass of spirits had vanished.

"Yuna?"

Taking the torch I slowly walked over to Yuna, every footstep felt like moving lead and I flinched at every sound I made shattering the silence. I couldn't make my hand stop trembling. Something was wrong, every part of my being screamed for me to run. Reaching out with my gloved hand I pulled up her chin and looked into her face…

It took everything in me not to scream, not to run away. I had seen this look in many peoples faces. The people at operation Mii'hen, Killika, those at Home and my own mother. But for all the times I saved her on the pilgrimage I never expected to see this look on her, my summoner.

The look of death.

Her once pale skin was now just a grey pallor, lips only a slightly darker shade of grey tinged with blue. Hair still chocolate brown, but brittle looking, dead. But it was her eyes that scared me the most. They were completely white, soulless, dead. She was still beautiful, hauntingly so, death hadn't changed that.

"You never came for me… "

"Yuna please listen to me!" the light illuminated our surroundings. We were in a crypt.

Her hand reached out and grasped the front of my vest in a clenched fist. "…And now we're dead."

'YUNA!"

I would have bolted up except the for the arms around me holding me to the ground and a- red jacket?

Auron. The very thought relaxed my stiff muscles and I slumped back onto the stone floor. My muscles were sore from yesterday's battle. Wait! The battle… Oh Yevon, Auron kissed me!

My back stiffened up again, with a hot feeling to my cheeks and I cried out in pain, until I felt a warm hand on my chest pushing into the warm material of a soft jacket. For how stiff it looked it was surprisingly soft. I knew it was the same one from when I was little.

The same one I cried on, accidentaly burned and glared at every early Monday morning. The one I got sand on when we went for a walk by the beach and held onto at Moms funeral.

It wasn't until I was wrapped in the warm jacket that I realized how cold I was. Cold sweat stuck to the back of my neck, giving me chills while the muscles on my back from being thrown against the wall burned. I was shifted until I was sitting against the wall while the coat was removed to my waist and bent over while he pulled the back of my shirt up, examining the scratches on my back. I don't know how he could see what was wrong but he soon pulled down the shirt and sat cross legged in front of me.

"We need to talk."

I still hadn't looked him in the eye. How could I? All I could do was sit against the wall and look at some spot away from auron.

"It was wrong, It should never of happened."

It was like a knife was rammed into my heart and left there.

"I am an old man, I have no interest in a little child."

The knife was pulled out, slammed back in and twisted. I stood up but my legs wouldn't stop shaking. The jacket slid off my shoulders and onto the stone floor. "So then…why did you kiss me!" My voice rose in volume, "Don't think that I didn't know what happened! I was awake Auron!"

I didn't want to hear an answer. I wanted to run, run and find Yuna and take her away from this hell.

Tears prickled in my eyes and I forcefully pushed them away. I had no time for this, I had to find Yuna. I heard Auron say the one thing I could not bear to hear. "Because I loved Jecht."

My body fractured. What?

It was like I was seeing from two different perspectives. I had no idea what I was doing. My mind was screaming for this to stop but my body Just wanted to flee this place. I would not let this man see me cry. My body won the battle and aches and pains forgotten I fled the area.

Running was simple, running was easy. One foot after another, constantly. My body was used to this exercise but my mind remained ravaged.

All I could think about was that my father had taken one of the only things that mattered to me anymore. Blitzball, Auron, even my own damn mother! Rage fueled my footsteps. I paid no attention to my surroundings, And an hour later my strength burned out. I collapsed to my knees on the cold stone floor, one hand on my throat, struggling to breathe.

I was unaware of the man who stepped behind me. I only realized that a pair of hands had gently picked me up and held me to the wall. Auron, I was sure of it.

When the figure turned me around to face him I saw his face. A gentle hand reached out to play with the shoulder straps of my vest and sliding under them to flirt with the bottom of my shirt and lower back. Their hands were cold. Auron wore gloves, this wasn't Auron.

This was Seymour.

"Hello son of Jecht

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFIES! (insane laughter) anyway im sorry for not updating in forever, its been hell getting to a computer i can access this site from. anyway short news** **PAY ATTENTION: I AM UNDERGOING A RATING CHANGE! THIS STORY STARTING NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE M. THIS IS CORRECT M+.**

**BE FOREWARNED IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE READING! Mostly the M will be for violence and a Rapey Seymour. i just want to try something new so if you are not following and wish to continue reading you may want to for the sake of finding this story easier.**

**Thank you everybody! and this story is far from dead!**

** so review! make me happy! and make everything seem more beautiful in my eyes! and have a good day. :)**


End file.
